Commercial Chronicles: Giving a Show
by Corinne Nohrule
Summary: Third entry in the Commercial Chronicles series. When Kirby and Yoshi break store policy on renting a movie by paying insufficient funds, Fox and Falco push through with the ever effective store protocol.


**Here** **comes the third entry for the Commercial Chronicles series! Can you say "Awesome, dude!"? Sure you can!**

 **So this one is based on another Cornetto commercial, this time with a different situation (obviously) where it takes place in a movie rental store. This one stars Fox and Falco, alongside Kirby and Yoshi. Cameos from other Smash Bros characters will also be present, as well as a few mentions here and there.**

 ** _Italic bold-_ movie script dialogue (you'll see later)**

 **That being said, enjoy reading.**

* * *

The job he and Fox took on was boring, Falco concluded to himself.

Fox and Falco were currently working part-time at a movie rental store, a little business located inside Smashville Mall. The pay was indeed decent; it kept them both stable while they weren't taking on any mercenary work. They still managed to interact with their fellow Smash Brotherhood members, as they happened to be frequent customers of the area. Positive stuff aside, the both of them pretty much agreed that the job, in terms of what they actually do, was downright boring. The only thing Fox and Falco had to do was to wait for a customer to approach them with a movie to be rented, and they just simply process the payment, that was it.

It wasn't the best thing in the world, unless the customer that day didn't have enough funds to rent the movie, and so the two did something...let's say unique, for that customer.

Today happened to be one of those days.

Fox and Falco, towards the end of their shift, happened to see Kirby and Yoshi enter the store. The two looked pretty excited; so excited, they instantly bolted to the closest aisles where the movies were displayed.

"Seems like Pinky and Greenie are thrilled about seeing all these movies, huh?" Falco spoke, crossing his arms on the counter.

"They sure are, Falco." Fox replied, looking at his companion as he slightly leaned on the cash register. "Granted, this is the first time I'm seeing them come here by themselves."

"Yeah, usually they're with Meta Knight or Peach." Falco remarked. "Guess they wanted to pick something for themselves, then."

"Guess so." Fox added.

Both of them leaned on the counter, and it was a bit quiet for a few seconds, then it was broken with Falco sighing loudly.

"Can't wait until the shift's freaking over, man." the avian huffed indignantly. "I mean, how long do we have to work here?"

"Until 5pm, Falco-"

"Not today's shift, Fox!" Falco interrupted. "As in how long do we have to stay working here?"

"Until we get ourselves a mission for Star Fox." the vulpine replied, giving a glare to Falco for being so loud. "And speaking of missions, looks like we have someone to attend to."

Fox wasn't far-fetched in his words, as Kirby and Yoshi both appeared in front of the counter, the latter holding up a DVD case, labeled "Wild Canines". The former had a 10 Smash Dollar Bill in his stubby hand, reaching it out to Fox. The vulpine in question got both of those items, and when he realized what the two just did, he could only stare at both the bill and the DVD case in confusion. Of course, being Fox's confidante, the avian didn't leave that unnoticed.

"Dude, what is it?" Falco asked.

As soon as the avian asked the question, Fox immediately grabbed Falco by the jacket, and did a two-person huddle.

Voice lowered, Fox simply responded, "Falco, we got a code red."

"Another one?" Falco added inaudibly. "This is the fifth time this month."

"Yeah, when will customers learn to pay the correct amount?..." Fox sighed, rubbing his eyebrows in exasperation. "But we can't let Kirby and Yoshi leave in disappointment."

"Still, Fox, we have to do what we do when customers don't pay it right." Falco remarked. "Besides, I don't think they would mind. Both of them will think it's good entertainment."

Fox was contemplating on whether they should push through with their protocol, or let Kirby and Yoshi break store policy out of pity. In the end, conscience got the better of him, and he nodded his head once.

"Falco, get the frame."

The avian promptly went down behind the counter, confusing Kirby and Yoshi. A few seconds later, Falco got back up again, placing a rectangular cardboard frame that was shaped almost like a TV. Then, the blue feathered pheasant went behind the 'screen', and pretended to have a gun, making one with his feather fingers.

" ** _'Well, well, well, that's a face I haven't seen in a while...'"_** Falco spoke, getting into his character. " ** _'I didn't expect you to be here, MacLeod.'_** "

Fox, knowing it was his cue, immediately tossed away the script of "Wild Canines", and proceeded to act out his character.

" ** _'What else would you expect from me, Ó Domhnaill?'_** " Fox acted out confidently, bringing out his own finger gun. " ** _'I came to settle the score between us.'_** "

" ** _'You made a mistake coming here, MacLeod.'_** " Falco said, " ** _'Because I have decided your fate, and it is death!'"_**

Meanwhile, Kirby was watching wide-eyed at the 'TV', and Yoshi cried out in excitement while watching the 'movie'. The rest of the customers, on the other hand, watched over that little scene with deadpan expressions.

 _With Marth and Ike..._

"Someone didn't pay the correct amount of Smash Dollars for rent again, right?" asked Marth. Beside him, Ike nodded once in confirmation.

 _With Young Link and Lucario_...

On the other side of the store, Young Link and Lucario stared in silence.

"...And this is why I love this place so much." Young Link said with a smirk, breaking the ice.

 _Back with the Four..._

Back to the 'show', Fox and Falco were still acting out "Wild Canines", and it seemed like the plot thickened.

" ** _'Your days are numbered, MacLeod!'_** " exclaimed Falco, pointing out his finger gun. " ** _'Just surrender and you will still have another year!'"_**

Ever the powerful speaker, Fox retorted, pointing his own finger gun at Falco. " ** _'I'd rather die today than have the rest of my days in suffering! Bring it on, Ó Domhnaill!'"_**

Both the Dreamlander and the green dinosaur were on edge; Fox and Falco's characters were having a 'standoff'. Kirby in particular was shaking a bit; he was getting intense out of the 'guns' waiting to be triggered.

Then the inevitable happened: Fox pulled the 'trigger' of his 'gun' quicker than Falco. Falco was 'shot'.

 ** _"Ugh! I...can't...lose!..."_** Falco gasped out in 'pain', clutching his chest in exaggeration.

 _ **"You were meant to lose at the beginning, Ó Domhnaill."**_ Fox finalized, 'shooting' a few more times, before Falco 'collapsed' behind the counter.

Fox blew off the 'gunpowder' off of his finger gun, and looked at his audience members, with a hint of boredom. "The End."

The two creatures in question did a standing ovation, applauding loudly. The rest of the customers, though, didn't really pay attention, even if the noise coming from the puffball and the green dino were pretty much annoying them. After the two were done clapping, Fox pulled out a cartolina, complete with the actual cast members of "Wild Canines" written on it. The vulpine then raised the roll of paper up, rolling it in the process, like how the credits roll.

"Alright, since you two were very good audience members, here are some ice cream sticks as a reward." Fox then reached for the cooler behind the counter, grabbing two packs of ice cream for the ever happy Kirby and Yoshi.

"Poyo!" "Yoshi!" They both said at the same time as thanks, and then they left, completely forgetting their original agenda to rent a film. That didn't matter to them; they thought Fox and Falco's presentation was better.

Going back to the store counter, Falco got up from his earlier stunt, and turned to Fox. "Well, another successful protocol enforcement complete."

"Yep, it surely was." Fox affirmed. "Let's just hope no one else doesn't pay 10 Smash Dollars for a 50 Smash Dollar movie."

"Let's hope on that." Falco remarked, crossing his arms.

Fox would soon eat up his own words the very next day, when Pikachu and Jigglypuff decided to rent a movie that cost 50 Smash Dollars...with a 10 Smash Dollar Bill.

For some reason after that, an attempt on banning the 10 Smash Dollar Bill was made.

* * *

 **...And of course, the ban didn't work.**

 **So that's the end of this oneshot. Cornetto commercials as basis for some of my stories are so fun to work with for this series. I must do some more of the CommChron series in the future.**

 **Also, a little fun fact: the characters' names in "Wild Canines" are MacLeod and Ó Domhnaill. MacLeod and Ó Domhnaill are just the names McCloud and O'Donnell in their original form. So yes, "Wild Canines" is a reference to Fox and Wolf (even if Falco is the one who played Ó Domhnaill).**

 **Feel free to give feedback, or not, your choice, but I do appreciate feedback. 😊**


End file.
